See Who I Am
by XYamiLov3sKuraX
Summary: Yami falls into a depressed state and reckless promiscuous behavior sleeping with different guy almost every night. Will Bakura be able to save Yami from himself? Eventually BakuraxYami. Rated M for lemons and drug use.


**See Who I am**

Summary: Yami falls into a depressed state and reckless promiscuous behavior sleeping with different guy almost every night. Will Bakura be able to save Yami from himself? Eventually BakuraxYami. Rated M for lemons and drug use

Disclaimer: I don't whatsoever own Yu-Gi-Oh. That honor belongs to

Kazuki Takahashi. I'm just writing this fic for mine and the reader's enjoyments. So don't sue me!

Warnings: Contains self harming behavior, lemons, and drug use. If that bothers you hit the back button. And Yugi-taichi bashing

"Talking"

(Thoughts)

_Flashbacks_

/hikari to yami/

/yami to hikari/

Chapter 1 Blood, Sex and Drugs

Yami sighed as he looked at the razor blade in his right hand, then to his bare left arm. He winced as he pressed the razor against his skin just enough to break the skin, a light pink scratch appeared. Yami sighed again as he pressed the razor harder to his skin. This time blood seeped out and formed a little puddle in the sink. Again and again he cut his arm until he had about six two inch gashes on his arms.

Yami switched the razor from the right hand to the left one and he did the same to his right arm as he did the left one. A loud bang on the door broke Yami out of the trance he was in, startled he dropped the razor in to the sink.

"Yami, what are you doing in there? You've been in the bathroom for a least an hour now" Yugi said from the other side of the door, "There're other people here you know that need to use the bathroom, I need to take a shower so hurry up Yami!" Yugi shouted as he banged on the door once more.

Yami stood there for awhile before snapping back to reality. He looked at his arms and panicked." I'll be out in a minute aibou" Yami said softly as since he didn't want to alarm Yugi because he tears were threatened to fall. (As if he would care) he thought sadly.

Yugi stood outside the door for a while before throwing his arms in the air, mumbling and walked away to his room.

As soon as Yami sensed Yugi leaving he grabbed a towel and started to clean up the mess he made. He threw the towel in the wastebasket with a grimace. After that he put some peroxide on his cuts so it won't get infected. Yami opened the medicine cabinet. He took out some bandages. He dressed his cuts. On both sides from his wrists to where the arm bends were covered in white bandages. He looked at himself in the mirror (I can't go out like this) he thought. (They might ask me questions)

Yami pulled a bag out of his book bag. He took out some deep crimson arm gloves (a/n: like the ones Mai wears in Waking the Dragons) and put them on. The gloves went well with his outfit which consisted of black tight leather pants with a chain belt hanging off his slender hips and crimson kimono style shirt. He also had on a black leather chocker with a ruby stone in it. He looked down and saw that a small plastic baggie had fallen out of his bag as he pulled out his gloves. Bending down to pick it up, Yami noticed that the white powered inside of it was running low sighing "I'm running out of the stuff" biting his lip "Guess I have to go see Matt for more."

Throwing the plastic baggie back into his bag, Yami opened the door and walked out the bathroom. As Yami was walking down the hallway he passed Yugi.

"I'm going over to meet Bakura and Marik" Yami told him. Ever since the Yamis got their own bodies; Yami, Bakura and Marik became friends although they still fight from time to time.

"Fine, just don't stay out too late" Yugi said before going to his room.

Before he left he told Yogi's grandfather where he was going to go.

Yami walked out of the Kame Game shop pulling out his cell phone texting Matt to meet in their regular place once he got an answer, he put his cell back into his pocket. He walked down into the Red District to meet Matt. The Red District was a place where a lot of gangs, drug users like meth heads, crack heads, pimps and prostitutes frequently hanged out. Not a good or safe place to be at especially at night.

Yami sighed softly as he walked down on the sidewalk coming up to an abandoned run down building walking up the steps he took a deep calming breath knocking on the door. Hearing a gruff voice "yeah hold on" before the door was opened by a tall somewhat heavy set guy with black hair and eyes. The guy saw Yami and smirked "well well if it isn't Yami, here to see Matt I assume?".

Yami walked past him heading into the one of the back rooms ignoring the guy's little slut comment. Yami was used to that guy's comments about him. Once he reached the door he was looking for, he knocked on it before opening it "Hey Matt". Matt was a 25 year old male with dirty blonde hair, black bangs and green eyes. Matt smiled at Yami "Hello Yami, the usual I take it?" going to a box pulling a small baggie of white powered out of it.

Yami looked at it clearing his throat "y-yes" shutting the door behind him. Matt grinned at him "you know what to do my little slut" rubbing his arousal thru his pants.

Yami walked to Matt dropping to his knees unzipping his jeans. Taking a deep breath pulling out the other guy's cock from his boxers, Yami hesitated for second before lowering his lips to the engorged head, swirling his tongue around it earning a pleasured grunt from matt. He sucked the head softly before moving down taking more of Matt's 9 inch cock into his soft wet mouth.

Matt watched Yami bobbing his head up and down licking his lips at the sight, placing a hand onto Yami's head moaning "mmm y-yeah that's it ugh". He started panting softly as Yami began deep throated him feeling the pressure building up, he could feel it pooling in his stomach.

Yami could sense Matt was close so he went back to the head sucking it harshly as he stroked him. Soon Matt tensed up groaning "h-haa I'm ngh c-coming" before releasing his hot cum into Yami's mouth.

Yami was about to pull away when he felt Matt's hand gripping his hair tightly causing him to snap his eyes open, looking up at Matt. Matt hissed out "swallow it all or I won't give you, this" he held up the bag to yami's eyes. Yami stared at the bag for a second, he already felt disgusting sucking the guy off but he was having withdrawals and he needed the drug bad. He closed his eyes swallowing the cum.

As soon as Yami was done, Matt pushed him away roughly as he stood up straightening himself up. "Here, I'd say you've earned this" he said as he tossed the small baggie at Yami. He made a shooing motion with his hands.

Yami quickly got up, stuffed the bag into his pocket, grabbed his stuff and left the room without saying a word. He kept his head down as he walked out the building. As soon as he came across a trashcan, he stuck a couple of fingers down his throat to induce vomiting.

Yami would always make himself throw up after every visit with Matt. Once his stomach had been emptied, he wiped his mouth then popped a breath mint in. Sighing he sent a quick text to Bakura saying he'll be there in 15 minutes before he placed his cell back into his pocket as he made his way to Ryou's house.

Me-Well that's the end of the first chapter. It's been awhile since I wrote anything.

Yami-*stares at me* w-what did you make me do?

Me-I'm sorry but I had to for the story. You knew what this was when you signed up and besides you're under contract *holds up a piece of paper*

Yami-*grabs it from me before burning it* mwahahaha

Me-*shakes head* oh Yami, Yami did you honestly think that was the only copy?

Yami-there's more?

Me-yup, I had a feeling you would do that so I made copies and you'll never find them *laughs*

Please review and tell me how I did. This is my new story in two years. I will try to update every two weeks or a month depending on the creative flow.


End file.
